


Sleeping pills

by Artelmartis



Series: Renko and Maribelle suffering collection [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Suicide, no edit, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artelmartis/pseuds/Artelmartis
Summary: Just a short vent to let out some negative feelings.
Series: Renko and Maribelle suffering collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050863
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping pills

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short vent to let out some negative feelings.

Renko Usami didn’t want to live anymore.

She looked at the table: on it there was a bottle of pills. She walkted closer towards the table. She took the pilland swallowed it to the her mouth.

One by another, she grabbed the pills. She chewed the pills,like a glutton.

Soon, it’d all be done.

One by one, the pills went inside her. One by one, she took them in.

Before too long, the pills had done what they needed to do.

Renko collapsed to the ground.


End file.
